


Let me take you home

by lenaluthortho



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Crack, Drunk Lena, F/F, Fluff, They are basically dating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-14
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-11-14 05:31:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11201466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lenaluthortho/pseuds/lenaluthortho
Summary: Lena drinks after a long week and on and empty stomach. (Lena gets drunk & Kara is there to help.)





	Let me take you home

**Author's Note:**

> This is basically just crack and fluff lol im struggling to finish my other story so just wrote this quickly. Sorry for mistakes!

It's the first time Kara has seen Lena tipsy.

She'd go as far as saying  _drunk,_ but Lena has assured her she's only had a few drinks and she's  _fine_ and feeling  _so relaxed I can't even remember what happened at work today._

Now that is a first.

Lena has a great memory; it's why everyone avoids playing memory on game night.

They're all crammed into a booth at the same bar they've frequented for a couple of years now. Alex, Maggie and James sit on one side and Lena is squashed between Kara and Winn on the other.

Someone's talking about something, but Kara's too distracted to listen. She's fascinated by the tips of Lena's ears. The more alcohol Lena drinks, the pinker they turn. 

Lena arrived late, still in her work clothes, and when Kara eagerly met her at the bar entrance Lena had said  _I need a drink_ in a tone so exhausted, and with a pout so effective, Kara wanted to suggest she fly Lena home and tuck her in bed.

But she didn't suggest the idea, and Lena swept past her to greet Mon-el and order her drink from him.

That was an hour ago.

Three drinks later and Lena is in a far better mood. She's talkative, like really talkative, and Alex keeps catching Kara's gaze across the table and smiling because Lena is never usually like this. 

It's kind of adorable the way Lena, with her pink tipped ears and waving hands, talks and talks and  _talks._

"And then," Lena starts again, and she has everyone's attention instantly. "Kara says 'run, save yourself, don't worry about me!'--"

"Lena!" Kara cuts in with an affronted laugh and nudges the dark haired woman's side. "That is the biggest lie ever!"

And Lena's mimic of her voice is almost offending with it's high pitch.

Lena turns and grins at her. It's all lopsided and wide and _uff_ she looks so happy that Kara decides Lena can make up the most exaggerated stories ever, she doesn't care. As long as Lena keeps smiling like that.

"Okay," Lena turns sheepish. "I may have adjusted your dialogue slightly, but you did save me."

"And I always will," Kara replies proudly and wiggles her eyebrows. 

Lena wiggles her eyebrows in return, and they have a private moment of silliness that Kara gets absolutely lost in before there's a scoff from across the table.

 "Why am I not surprised a a giant 'L' came hurtling towards you two," Maggie comments.

Winn taps the neck of his beer against Maggie's bottle.

"Nice."

Kara reddens, sticks her tongue out.

"It was all very dramatic," Lena answers, unfazed but not oblivious to Maggie's comment. "It cost an awful lot to repair."

 

* * *

 

There's a pool game on. A serious one, apparently.

Winn, James and Mon-el against Maggie, Alex and Lena. 

Except Lena isn't really playing, opting to drift back and forth between Kara and the pool table.

"Luthor, it's your turn," Maggie calls and Lena reluctantly leaves Kara's side to play a shot that is so... _AWOL_ , Maggie doesn't call her back again.

"Would you like me to order you some fries?" Kara asks once Lena's been passed a drink from Alex and told to sit down. "A salad? _Or_ one of those weird lettuce burgers you like."

Lena shakes her head, takes a sip of her scotch. "I'm fine."

She's moved on to stronger liquor and Kara is worried. It's been a hell of a week for Lena, meetings and conferences, signing deals and suffering through interviews that _aren't as lovely as my interviews with you, Kara._

Some nights Lena is at at her office well past midnight. 

Some nights Kara stops by and drags Lena's laptop away from her.

And, usually on a Friday when there's no work the next day, Kara flies Lena home and stays over because it's just easier, and they laze around watching television until they both fall asleep on the couch, under blankets Lena pulled from her bed.

"Did you have dinner?"

"No but-"

" _Lena_."

"I'm _fine_. I promise." Lena gives her a nod as she straightens her back. Lena is just as stubborn when drunk. "If I get hungry you'll be the first to know."

Kara let's out a defeated breath. 

"Don't be like that," Lena reaches a hand forward and bops Kara on the nose with her index finger. "Your worrying is appreciated but unnecessary."

Kara goes cross-eyed as she looks down at the finger resting on her nose. 

They stay like that, Lena's finger on her nose, for a few drawn out seconds before Kara grins.

"Why is your finger still on my nose?" 

Lena mulls over the question, stares at her finger. Then, slipping her finger off Kara's nose and hiding her face in the crook of her on arm, she giggles, catches the attention of Maggie who sends Kara a cheesy thumbs up.

Looking up, Lena leans in close with a seriousness that Kara just can't take serious.

Not tonight, not while Lena is drunk and giggly.

"Who _nose_ ," Lena replies and looks appalled with herself as soon as the words have left her mouth.

"Lena," Kara laughs loudly, and then even louder when Lena hiccups. "That's my favorite thing you've ever said."

 

* * *

 

Lena stays with Kara the entire night.

Or, if she leaves Kara's side to offer support to Alex and Maggie losing pool, or to talk with an excitement that drips on every word to Winn about Lcorp's most recent work, she always finds her way back, and Kara just loves the way Lena flops down in the seat so unlike her usual graceful self and blinks sluggishly. 

"How you going?" Kara asks. It's late now. The music has started and it's hard to hear. The lights are low and Lena has been somewhere in the crowd for the last fifteen minutes or so.

Lena licks her lips as if tasting something there and pulls a displeased face. "Mon-el mixed me a drink and it was... gross?"

Kara gives a murmur of sympathy. "I should have warned you. Mon-el is still ... fine tuning his bartending skills."

"I felt bad for him so I drank it all," Lena admits. "Can I?" She reaches for Kara's water glass. 

"Go ahead," Kara nods and watches as Lena takes a large gulp. 

Some time during the last fifteen minutes Lena has let her fair fall loose from her bun. It's curlier than Kara's ever seen it and she has to press her lips together to stop herself from telling Lena how incredibly  _pretty_ she looks.

"Thank you," Lena says, sliding the glass back towards Kara and smiling at her with a fondness Kara will never get used to or sick of. "You haven't left this booth since we arrived."

Kara grins and nods. She's the only one not drinking tonight. "I know. I'm feeling too lazy to move. It's nice to just sit and watch all you guys. I watched Winn spend ten minutes trying to tie his laces."

Lena laughs and turns to see of she can spot Winn. "Well, I guess you're allowed to have a night off. If I recall the last time--"

"Where I sung karaoke to you and danced like I  _thought_ I was Beyonce? Yes, we don't need to relive that moment."

Lena crinkles her nose. "You're a good dancer."

"Oh, yeah, uh huh."

"I'm serious!"

"And you're drunk."

Lena's eyes grow comically wide as if the idea that she, Lena Luthor, _drunk,_ is absurd.

"I am not."

"You are too."

Lena slinks down in the seat, makes a grab for Kara's hand on holds it. "I'll admit to feeling a little unfocused."

"I'm glad you're having fun though," Kara says and squeezes Lena's hand. "I know you've had a crazy long week."

"I like it when you invite me." 

"Yeah? Good. Because I like inviting you."

There's a small twitch at the corners of Lena's mouth. "Would you like to know what else I like?"

"Sure, what else--"

"Lena, my friend," Mon-el shuffles into the seat opposite them and passes Lena a drink. "Now, that last one was not my best work, but this one... this one-"

"What is that?" Kara asks. "Mon-el, are you following recipes?"

"Hey, hey, I'm just testing out my creativity. Now, this one has a bit of gin and a smidge of-- what's that stuff people have with coke?"

Kara watches Lena take the glass and sniff the dark liquid. She's still holding Kara's hand but drops it to hold the glass with both hands and inspect the drink.

"Rum," Lena responds and, to Kara's horror and surprise, takes a sip of the drink.

"It's not bad," Lena murmurs and Mon-el slaps his hands on the table. 

"Yea! Right on. It's good, right? I'll have to remember what I put in there... I'll be right back."

Kara watches him race back to the bar. By the time she looks back Lena has swallowed down half of the drink and Kara shakes her head.

"Lena... I think you're going to regret-"

Lena looks up at her innocently and winks. But she can't wink, she's never been able to wink, and Kara would laugh if Lena wasn't drinking that vile mix of who-knows-what.

"I already have so many regrets why not add a few more?"

 

* * *

 

Kara hopes she won't be the one regretting.

Because she's just told Lena that she can't wink, but she doesn't want Lena to ever stop winking because it's endearing and sweet.

Lena is offended and shocked by the horrific news.

"I can wink!" 

"No." It's just so fun teasing a drunk Lena. "Both your eyes blink when you do. I mean... it's sort of winking, but not really..."

"Alex," Lena addresses in a rush when the woman slots herself in the seat across from them.  "Am I winking?"

"With two eyes? Sure," Alex replies and she throws an amused smirk to her sister. "How much has she had to drink?"

"You don't want to know," Kara searches for Mon-el. "Mon-el is banned from this area."

Kara turns and watches Lena pull her phone from her small handbag and find the camera icon on the screen. Lena winces from the bright glare of the phone, turns it onto video and flips the camera so it's facing her.

She winks.

And she's obviously not pleased with what she finds, because Lena places her phone face down on the table and shakes her head.

"I can't beleive it," she says. "I have been winking at you," she turns to Kara and gives her a pointed look. "For _ages_. And my whole flirty, _sexy_ demeanor has just been me being an-- an uncoordinated... fool!"

Alex falls on her side, down the length of the bench seat and laughs. Kara kicks her under the table.

"But I love the way you wink!" Kara mitigates, but Lena is not having a bar of it. Her arms cross her chest childishly and she looks so utterly disappointed Kara doesn't know whether she wants to laugh or hug her.

"Lena... look at me..."

Lena, unable to hold a grudge, looks at her.

"You can do the whole one eyebrow raise," Kara nods. "And that is _seriously_ sexy."

"You mean this one?"

Lena lifts a perfectly arched eyebrow.

"That's the one."

 

* * *

 

 

By the time it hits one in the morning Kara wants to go home.

It has nothing to do with the fact that Lena has been conversing with another woman, another _alien_ , for half an hour now, and Kara's not jealous, she's not, but she _is._

And they're standing so close.

Kara carefully sits herself on the edge of the pool table and watches them. Alex pokes her in the back with the tip of her cue stick and Kara bats her away.

"Who is she talking to?"

"Don't know," Kara frowns. "Someone pretty."

"So when are you going to say something?"

Kara slips off the table. "What do you mean?" She doesn't take her eyes off Lena. 

Alex stands beside her, folds her arms across her chest. 

"I don't know why you guys are still pretending you're just friends."

"We _are_ just friends."

"You know that she likes you, right?" Alex responds. "You have to know that."

"Yeah, I know." Kara sighs. "I mean... I think she does."

"Kara," Alex turns and bangs her forehead lightly on Kara's shoulder. "I love you but you're so frustrating sometimes."

Kara grins and wraps an arm around her sister's shoulders. Then she tilts her head and furrows her brow.

"Does Lena look like she's laughing an extra lot right now?"

Alex groans dramatically and pulls away from her. "I'm getting another drink."

Kara watches her sister go, watches as Alex stops by Lena and says something briefly to her. Kara quickly turns away, doesn't want to get caught staring and  _really_ hopes Alex hasn't said anything.

"Kara."

Lena walks over, a rush in her step. 

"Heeeey," Kara pockets her phone as if she's just been using it. "Making new friends, huh?"

Lena glances over her shoulder then back to Kara.

"I spent the entire time trying to remember if her name was Taylor or Talia," Lena whispers and Kara suddenly feels stupid for the jealousy that surged before. Lena should make friends. Lena should have all the friends in the world. She  _deserves_ all the friends in the world. 

"Do you want me to go find out? I can be subtle about it."

"You? Subtle? I don't think so," Lena says teasingly then shakes her head. "No. Thank you."

"You sure? Because I grew up reading a lot of Nancy Drew and if you--"

"Dance with me."

Kara freezes. "What?"

"Dance with me."

Lena looks entirely too excited for someone who claims they can't dance.

"You want to dance?"

"With you. Yes."

"Is this the alcohol talking? Because you, Lena Luthor,  _never_ want to dance."

Lena runs her hand down Kara's wrist and curls her hand around Kara's fingers.

She gives a little tug.

"It's definitely the alcohol," she says.

 

* * *

 

**Lena**

_:(_

**2:02am**

 

**Kara**

_Are you okay? where are you?_

**2:02am**

 

**Lena**

_Bathroom. Can you?_

**2:03am**

**Lena**

_Come?_

**2:03am**

 

Kara excuses herself from her conversation with Alex and James and heads towards the bathrooms. It's mostly empty, surprisingly, except for one door and Kara knocks on it tentatively.

"Lena? You okay?"

The lock makes a sound, and the door opens just wide enough for an arm to stick out, grab Kara and pull her into the small cubicle.

Lena looks seriously pale, and her eyes are wet and glazed and Kara steps protectively closer.

"Hey," she says softly, runs her hand up and down Lena's. "What's the matter? Have you been sick?"

Lena swallows, blinks rapidly and nods. "I feel... _terrible._ "

"Okay," Kara nods, watches as Lena rubs at her eyes, smudging her mascara. "Let me take you home."

Lena takes in a shaky breath. For a second, she stills and her eyes dart to the toilet.

"Are you going to--" Kara starts but Lena shakes her head.

"I think I'm okay. I should-- I should have listened to you."

Kara ignores the comment and instead takes Lena's hand.

"Do you think I could fly you? Or would you prefer to get a taxi?"

"Fly."

"You'll be alright?"

"If you're quick."

Kara smiles. "I can be very quick." She grabs her phone from her back pocket and sends Alex a quick message to tell her they're leaving. "We can sneak out the back."

"Wait, Kara." Lena squeezes the hand in her own. "Jess. You know Jess."

"Yeah, of course. Why?"

"She once told me that she thought you were kind because you always bring me lunch and her a slice or a doughnut or something sugary." Lena smiles and Kara has no idea what this has to do with anything. "I just thought you should know that she finds you really kind, and I also really like you."

And then Lena smiles with her eyes shut and unlocks the bathroom cubicle. 

 

* * *

 

 ~~~~Lena heads straight for the bathroom when they arrive at her apartment.

Kara follows a short time later with a glass of water. The door is left open and she finds Lena slumped by her toilet bowl in a pair of black undies and a bra to match. Kara averts her eyes and turns her back to Lena.

"Sorry, I brought you a glass of water. Shall I leave it on this- this shelf? I'll leave it on this shelf."

"You can come in."

Kara hesitates but grabs the glass of water and walks into the bathroom. She steps over the pile of clothes Lena has thrown on the ground and sits the water on the bathroom sink.

"My blouse smells of alcohol," Lena explains her state of undress. She looks up at Kara through watery eyes and smiles. "Hi."

"Hey Lena," Kara returns the smile and sits next to her.

She pauses for a moment because dark under garments against pale  _skin_ andLena looks so beautiful, but Kara can not be thinking about Lena and the soft skin on her bare thigh while the poor woman is sick.

Lena makes a sudden move towards the toilet bowl. Kara quickly presses a hand between Lena's shoulder blades and rubs her palm in soothing circles. 

 

* * *

 

Lena is sick three more times.

And Kara sits with her on the heated floor of the bathroom until three in the morning.

"You are far too kind," Lena says, leaning back against her bathtub and sighing. It's been twenty minutes since she last emptied her stomach, and Kara thinks she might finally be feeling better. "I'm sorry for being a mess."

"You're not a mess."

Lena gives her a look. "You cleaned spew from my hair."

Kara looks down at the wet tips of Lena's hair. 

"... That's what friends are for."

Chuckling, Lena pulls her knees close to her chest. "I wonder how many times we've said that to each other now."

"It's not our fault we're such good friends," Kara responds with a grin. She takes off her glasses and rubs at her eyes, leaves her glasses on the edge of the tub.

Lena picks up the glasses and looks through the clear glass.

She puts them back and looks at Kara. 

"You look beautiful with your glasses," she smiles and Kara's heart goes  _wild._ "And without them."

"Ohh..." Kara laughs awkwardly, swats a hand. "Thank you."

Lena's smile grows. "You're seriously pretty, Kara."

"Okay. I now know how you felt when I was drunk and babbling on about you last month."

"I'm not drunk," Lena laughs. "But you are seriously pretty."

"You've been sick like seven times! You are drunk, Lena."

Lena looks like she's about to reply before the clothes she removed earlier catch her eye.

"I should get some fresh clothes on."

"Do you want me to find you some?"

"I might have a shower and ... yeah? Can you grab me anything?"

"Definitely," Kara stands from the bathroom floor and offers a hand to help Lena up. "I'll just leave them outside the door."

"Thanks, Kara," Lena says, and then, "Do you want to stay the night?"

"Yeah."

"Okay. I like it when you stay. I'll have a shower. Do you want to shower?"

"I'll be alright," Kara chuckles. "Be careful."

"I'll have a sit down shower," Lena nods all seriously and Kara is so in love.

She's  _so_ in love.

 

* * *

 

Kara leaves Lena in the bathroom to shower while she gets ready for bed. She borrows a T-shirt and is just about to slip into the bed when the bathroom door opens and Lena sticks her head out, hair damp and dripping.

"You know how it's Saturday tomorrow?"

Her voice sounds much clearer after her shower.

Kara glances at the clock. "You mean today?"

"Yes, today," Lena smiles. "How do you feel about moving the mattress into the living room?"

Kara's eyes light up. "Are you suggesting a Netflix marathon?"

"Mhm," Lena murmurs and Kara, in one fluid movement, lifts the mattress off Lena's bed, blankets and all, and carries it through to the living room. 

"What do you want to watch first?!" She calls from the living room.

"You choose," Lena calls back. "Can you put some toast down too?"

"Of course." 

"And open the freezer while you're at it."

"Why?"

"Because I bought your favorite ice cream."

 

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you!


End file.
